User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 202: Midnight City
Main Plot: Liam (Liam, Trey, and Tim are at The Hub eating) Tim: So glad they finally made a place where us teens can just hang out. Trey: Definitely, we need to get away sometimes. Liam: Tell me about it. Tim: So we have tonight and tomorrow until we go back to school…this bites. Liam: Winter break definitely went by faster this year than it normally does. Tim: The last winter break of high school for me… Trey: Same here, pretty crazy. Tim: Let’s live it up. Let’s have a sleepover and act like idiots all night! Trey: I’m in! Is your place okay, Liam? Liam: No! No! Tim: Whoa dude, okay. Liam: Sorry…but we’ll have to do it somewhere else… Trey: Uh…okay? What about you Tim? Tim: Parents are out all night! We can have a party and anyone who wants to stay the night can. Trey: This night is going to be amazing, gentlemen. Liam: Let’s hope so… Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y (sorry, the wiki is being a tard about using the vid) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is looking through the fridge as her mother is leaving for work) Julia: There’s like nothing to eat. Ms. Abbott: Yeah, sorry honey. I had to cut some budget this week with the mortgage coming out and all. Julia: So we starve now? Ms. Abbott: Heavens no! There are some canned beans you can heat up in the pantry. Julia: Canned beans? Are you kidding? Ms. Abbott: I’m sorry. I couldn’t go grocery shopping with the mortgage. Julia: Getting some food that normal people eat doesn’t cost a hundred dollars. Ms. Abbott: Yeah, well if you want to pay the mortgage next time, I’ll go out and get you some gourmet food. I’m going to be taking two shifts this week every day so if you could keep the house straightened and clean up, that would be amazing. (Her mom leaves and Julia looks upset) Julia: Whatever. I’ll just take care of myself since you’re so fucking obsessed with your stupid money. (Julia looks at the can of beans and throws them, looking annoyed) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is slowly looking around her curtain and looking outside while on the phone with Moon) Moon: They just stay there all day? Don’t police officers have better things to do? You know, like catch criminals? Olivia: Apparently not. Moon: Just because you ran away once doesn’t mean you’ll do it again. Olivia: Exactly! I’ve been on house arrest since break started and I can’t take it! Moon: Can’t you like go to the store or something? Olivia: Only if I go with my mom. Either stay here alone being watched or go out with my mom…alone sound much better. Moon: True…has your mother been better to you? Olivia: Yeah, but it’s only because the police are watching the house and therefore; her as well. Moon: So you think if the police were gone, she’d go right back to being abusive? Olivia: Oh definitely yes. Moon: I guess me and Eliza are going to the mall solo then. Olivia: Wish I could go. Moon: Me too. Have fun with your officer friends. Olivia: Oh yeah, totally. I’ll have fun being alone…again… Main Plot: Liam (Liam comes home and his dad is making dinner) Mr. Fithe: How was lunch with your friends? Liam: Fun, you know, the usual. Mr. Fithe: Aw, nice. Liam: They wanted to come over here…I told them no. Mr. Fithe: Oh good. I don’t want anyone coming in between our private time. Liam: I’m…I’m going to a party tonight if you don’t care. Mr. Fithe: Alright, sounds good. What time will you get back? Liam: A few guys are going to sleep over afterwards…so in the morning. Mr. Fithe: You can go, but we need our private time earlier then. Liam: Yeah….okay. Mr. Fithe: Have you been working out more son, you look…ripped. Liam: Just the usual dad… Mr. Fithe: Can’t wait for later… (His dad winks at him and Liam walks upstairs) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is at Jamie’s house telling her about her mother) Julia: I mean what is her problem? Jamie: Are you guys in like…money troubles? Julia: I don’t know. If we are, she never mentioned it to me. Jamie: Well it could be that and she just doesn’t have the heart to tell you. I mean…you are pretty high maintenance. Julia: I guess…but we’re like a unit, me and her. We tell each other everything. Jamie: Everything? Julia: Well she thinks I tell her everything but really I tell her almost nothing. Jamie: Well it sounds to me like your mother is extremely stressed and needs you to be there for her. Julia: I guess…but what can I do? Jamie: Just ask her. Not to sound mean at all, but stop looking at this through your perspective and look at it through hers. Julia: What do you mean? Jamie: Stop feeling sorry for yourself and help your mother. Julia: I guess…I’m going to regret this. Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is home alone at night watching her siblings and on the phone with Eliza) Olivia: I’m glad you had fun tonight. Eliza: I wish you could have gone. Olivia: Me too, believe me. I need a break. Eliza: Are those police officers annoying you still? Olivia: Well they’re watching my every move, so yeah. Eliza: Ew…what if they’re watching you change? Olivia: Ew! I hope they aren’t… Eliza: They could, you never know. Olivia: I don’t even want to think of that. Eliza: So Tim is having this party tonight at his place if there’s any way you could get out. Olivia: I wish I could go…but I can’t. Which sucks because I bet it’s going to be- (Olivia turns around and knocks over a chair that knocks over the high chair with her sister in it, who then starts screaming) Olivia: Oh my god!! Eliza: What happened? Olivia: I’ll call you back, okay! (Olivia starts to help her when the police kick down the door and run in) Police: Step away from the child! Olivia: What? Police: You need to calm down and step away! Olivia: What are you talking about?! Police: We’re calling your mother right now. Hi Ms. Jerl, Olivia was trying to harm your daughter but we caught her in time. Olivia: Harm her! Are you fucking kidding, this was an accident!! Police: It doesn’t look like that. You could be in some major trouble, little girl. Olivia: Oh my god… Sub Plot: Julia (Julia sees her mom doing the bills at the table and walks in) Julia: Hi mom. Whatcha doing? Ms. Abbott: Just doing these bills. What’s up hon? Julia: I was being really selfish this morning and I’m sorry. Ms. Abbott: It’s fine. Julia: Mom…I know that you’re hiding something from me. Whatever it is, I can’t help unless I know. Ms. Abbott: You shouldn’t worry about it, it’s my problem, not yours. Julia: Mom, with dad gone and the family all mad at you, you’re all alone. Face it, I’m all you have right now. I want to help you out. Ms. Abbott: Fine…you really shouldn’t be in the dark. Julia: What is going on? Ms. Abbott: We might lose the house… Julia: What? How? Ms. Abbott: Your father’s brother is suing us for the house since it’s in your father’s name. Julia: What? That’s totally unfair! Ms. Abbott: I know. We’re ultimately going to lose the case so I’ve been trying to save money for us to get an apartment or something in town. Julia: Oh my god, those bitches! What can I do, please I’ll do anything. Ms. Abbott: I feel horrible asking you to do this for me… Julia: Whatever it is, just tell me. Ms. Abbott: I need you to get a job. The extra income will be plenty to save up enough for a condo or something. Julia: A job? Ms. Abbott: I can help you with all your applications and interviews, everything. Julia: Wow…okay. I’m gonna go to Tim’s party, okay. Ms. Abbott: Oh…have fun. (Julia walks outside and looks shocked and angry) Main Plot: Liam (Liam is ready for the party) Liam: Dad, I’m leaving! (His dad comes from behind him and slaps him, throwing him onto the couch) Mr. Fithe: You thought you were just going to leave?! Aren’t you forgetting something! (His dad lays on him and kisses his neck) Liam: Sorry… Mr. Fithe: Let’s make this one good, okay. (Mr. Fithe takes Liam’s hand and puts in in his pants) Liam: …Yeah… Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is in her room and hears a knock at her window) Olivia: Eliza, what are you doing here? Eliza: We have to move quick. Moon is distracting the police. We’re kidnapping you and taking you to the party. Olivia: Are you insane? Eliza: Yes, now let’s leave! Olivia: Wow…a night out of this torture chamber for once. Let’s make this night fun, okay? Eliza: You got it, girl. (Olivia climbs out the window and leaves with Eliza) Main Plot: Liam (Liam walks into the party and looks nervous) Tim: Isn’t this awesome! Liam: I didn’t know this many people would be here. Tim: Me neither! Oh, the sleepover is a no-go. My parents will be back at 3 tonight. Liam: Okay. Tim: Are you okay, you seem a little…weird. Liam: Yeah, I’m fine. Caylee: Liam, your dad is here. Liam: What?! Caylee: Calm down, you left your phone at home and he has it. Liam: Oh… (Liam walks outside and Caylee and Tim look confused) Tim: Something is up with his dad… Caylee: What do you mean? Tim: Well what just happened and I asked if we could have this party at his place and he freaked out and yelled at us basically. Caylee: So you think it has to do with his dad? Tim: Yeah… Caylee: Why don’t we find out. (Caylee pulls Tim over to the window and they spy on Liam and his father) Tim: It seems pretty normal though… Caylee: Yeah. (Liam’s dad kisses Liam on the lips) Caylee: Uh, that wasn’t. Tim: That’s kinda creepy that they kiss on the lips. Caylee: You think. He’s coming back in, spread and act natural! (Caylee and Tim run off and Liam walks back in) Liam: Let’s finally have some fun… Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is gulping down beers and talking to Jamie and Trey) Julia: A job?! Who does she think I am? I’m not fucking getting a job! Jamie: But if you guys really need the help, won’t you do it for her? Julia: Hell no! I wouldn’t do it for anyone. Trey: That’s admirable… Jamie: Julia, your mom needs help and you’re the only one that can help her…so help her!! Julia: You guys just don’t understand. Fuck you, I’m off to have fun! (Julia runs off and Jamie and Trey look worried) Jamie: She’s stupid when she’s drunk. Trey: She’s stupid period. Jamie: How can we get her to understand? Trey: I don’t think anyone can make her understand actually. Main Plot: Liam (Liam is sitting alone with a drink and Caylee sits down next to him) Caylee: Penny for your thoughts? Liam: Meh, why dwell in the past? Caylee: Yeah…if there’s one thing I’ve learned with all this diabetes crap…it’s that life is too short to hold grudges or worry about the future. You have to live in the now. Liam: Well now isn’t so great. Caylee: So fix it. You have control over everything that happens in your life, so you can change any detail that needs changing. Liam: You think? Caylee: I know. (Liam chuckles and rubs his neck, revealing a hickey) Caylee: Girl troubles? Liam: Huh? Caylee: The hickey? Liam: Oh uh…I should go. (Caylee looks weirded out for a second and then gasps and looks shocked) Caylee: Oh my god…Liam… Liam: What? Caylee: That hickey is from your dad isn’t it… Liam: How do you know that? HOW DO YOU KNOW?! (He throws his glass) Caylee: Me and Tim kinda spied on you to see what was up and saw your dad kiss you. Liam: Oh my god…you’re wrong Caylee. YOU’RE WRONG! Tim: Whoa, Liam. Calm down, bro. (Liam pushes Tim over and tries to run out of the party, bumping into Olivia and Kat) Olivia: Whoa, are you okay, Liam? Liam: No…I’m not. Kat: What’s wrong? Liam: You wouldn’t understand guys… (Liam leaves and Kat and Olivia looks concerned) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is downing a bottle of wine and Jamie sits next to her) Julia: I’m not getting a job… Jamie: You’re being selfish again. Julia: Am I? Really? Jamie: Your mom obviously can’t save you guys on her own. After your dad died and- Julia: I thought we were done talking about that… Jamie: Yeah, well I didn’t think we’d need to bring it up again. Obviously we do because you need to understand how your mom is feeling right now. (Julia drops the bottle and starts sobbing) Julia: He died…and she became so distant. She didn’t want to talk to me or anyone! I just wanted my mom…but she wasn’t there. So why should I be there for her? Jamie: Because you know what it feels like to be alone…and you don’t want your mom to feel the same way regardless about the past. Julia: Yeah… (Jamie hugs Julia and Julia sighs) Julia: Yeah… Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia and Eliza are running back to Olivia’s place) Olivia: Do you think they’ll notice I’m gone? (There are tons of police cars and cops all around her house) Eliza: I’d say yes… Olivia: Shit… Main Plot: Liam (Liam walks into his house) Mr. Fithe: What are you doing home so early? Liam: We need to talk, Dad. Mr. Fithe: Alright, about what? (Liam points to his hickey) Liam: This…I’m not dealing with this anymore. I’m your son, not your sex slave. Mr. Fithe: So we kiss a little? It’s bonding time. Liam: No Dad…you make me touch your…and you touch mine. You get a boner anytime you make me take off my shirt. This isn’t normal! Mr. Fithe: Who likes normal? Liam: This is wrong. This is sexual abuse and you know it. Mr. Fithe: It’s fun, don’t you think? Liam: No…no I don’t. If you don’t stop I will inform the police. I’m taking control of my life. Mr. Fithe: But your body- Liam: Touch me again…and you’ll be getting butt-raped by old men in prison. Got that? (Liam walks away and his Dad looks mad) Liam: Thank you Caylee… Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia runs to her house and Eliza follows) Olivia: Dad, what are you doing here? Neil: Your mother called me to see if you were at my place and when I heard you were missing I came straight here. Where the hell were you? Olivia: I went to a party… Neil: A party? Cop: She’s safe, tell the mother. Neil: Olivia- Olivia: Dad, I’ve been feeling trapped…and I’m stuck inside all the time and I just wanted to get out. Just because I ran away doesn’t mean I’m some kind of criminal with a loose cannon! I don’t need cops around me at all times. Neil: You’re right… Olivia: I am? I mean…duh! Neil: This is your mother’s idea. I have no control of whether she has cops here or not, but when you start coming to my house again this week…it’ll be cop free. Olivia: Thank you Dad! (They hug) Eliza: Awww! Sorry…I’m leaving. Neil: Eliza, ask your parents if you can spend the night at my place on Friday when Olivia comes. I think she could use some fun time. Eliza: Will do Mr. Peters. See you tomorrow at school, Liv. Olivia: Ew, don’t remind me. Bye! Neil: Now let’s deal with your mother. Olivia: Oh god… Sub Plot: Julia (Julia gets home from the party and sees her mother at the table) Julia: I uh…got an application for Wendy’s. Ms. Abbott: I was wrong for telling you to get a job Julia. You’re just a teen, you shouldn’t worry about any of this stuff. Julia: I want to help you, mom. I really do. So I will get a job and help support this family…or what’s left of it. (Julia’s mom gets up and hugs her) Ms. Abbott: It’s time things start to get better around here… Julia: Yeah…it’s time… Main Plot: Liam (The next morning Liam meets with Caylee and Tim at The Hub) Liam: I took your advice Caylee…I took control. Caylee: I’m so glad Liam. (Liam shows them his hickey Liam: These will never happen again. Tim: I’m glad you dealt with it bro. I wish you’d never have to in the first place, though. Liam: Me neither. It shouldn’t have ever been an issue…but it was and there’s no going back. But I think that whatever happens next is going to be better. Caylee: It better, I’m so done with the crap. Liam: Let’s move on to the fun…and the good times and the good things. This is high school, the greatest years of our lives. Let’s make them. Tim: I’m in! Liam: I think we all are… 'NEXT WEEK' NEW SEMESTER Eliza: '''So much has already happened! '''NEW FRENDS Danielle: I'm Danielle, by the way. Angel: My name's Angel. Nice to meet you. OLD RIVALS Kat: History makes everything more complicated... Scott: He used to be my best friend...now we hate each other. NEW LOVE Keith: I liked you then and I like you now. Scott: He was the first guy I ever crushed on. NEW PERSONALITIES Danielle: Stay away from her. Angel: You learn to love me. OLD DRAMA Scott: How could he do this?! Ethan: This can't be happening... Danielle: You're insane! NEW EPISODE THIS FRIDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Angel: Love it! Category:Blog posts